gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Jade Phoenix
__NOEDITSECTION__ : : : This is where you can put a quote about your Alliance, or your Alliance's "Words". Throughout the ages, The Order of the Jade Phoenix has sewn the fates that tie history together, though it officially rose from the fires of oblivion at the time Valyria descended back into them. Many know the story of how Daenys, daughter of Aenar Targaryen, dreamt of the cataclysm that destroyed Valyria and led the Targaryens to abandon their doomed homeland and conquer Westeros, but only an elite few know the secret this dream contained. It was no simple vision of disaster, but the message of a seer from the future. In her dream, the prophet told Daenys his name was Telcion and that he was from a time after the next long winter from a group that she would found and name Order of the Jade Phoenix dedicated to the salvation of humanity through prophecy. Telcion claimed that this order would not only save the Targaryens from the doom of Valyria, but eventually save all of humankind from the perils of the coming winter by sending messages of guidance from the future to those who would sculpt it. The seer instructed Daenys of several families from Valyria to be saved and incorporated into the order that would prove essential to its survival including Canton, Uller, Tigrain, Stormcloud, Duur, Answon and many more. As the dream drew to its close, Telcion raised his long robed arm to a glow on the eastern dream-horizon and cryptically intoned, "look to Jade Star of Morning for the secret of traveling time through dreams, for only by walking the spine of destiny may the inner eye rise." Within the week, the families that would become Order of the Jade Phoenix were scooped from obscurity, many coming from lowly origins like the Telcions who were smithies of Valyrian steel. Because the order was so essential to the survival of humanity, it remained a secret to all but the senior affiliates of House Targaryen and its members were raised to positions of minor nobility, comfortable enough to keep them flourishing, but lacking the status to make them targets for the sharper teeth of Westerosi politics. Over the generations, they studied mysticism, alchemy and astronomy and became great inventors discovering wildfire which they colored with the green of their order. Near the end of their lives, each member would sail east following the Jade Star (which was not actually green, but led to the Jade Sea) in search of the secret of time travel that would one day guide and save humanity. Now after the fall of House Targaryen, the tenth generation of the order is without their historic protectors and has been forced into the open. Under the leadership of Aethrovio Telcion, they have finally looked up from their tomes and spells to rise into action and secure their own future and through it, the future of all humanity in this maelstrom of ice and fire. Perhaps in this tumultuous hour, the boiling tides of history will finally deliver them to the shores of prophecy and turn them from reclusive mystics to the saviors they are destined to become. :: 'Benefits' * * * 'Expectations' * * * 'Achievements' * * If you're a Top 20 or Top 50 or Top 100 Alliance, list it. If you've won any Awards for AvA, this is where you can list which Awards you've won and when. Whatever you're proud of, list it here. 'Leadership' Leader: Aethrovio Telcion Officers: * * * 'How to Join' If you have any restrictions on membership, this is the place to make it. If you have open membership and wish to list the links people can use to join your Alliance on this page, use the template below (you will need to edit the URL using the link icon above and replace "ALLIANCE_ID" with the ID number for Alliance - it can be found on the Settings page for your Alliance in the game). To join our Alliance, click on the relevant link: * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Join us in Kongregate * Category:Tier 4 Alliances Category:Growing Strong Alliances